


Shine like moonlight

by haizegato



Series: Thinkfast prompts [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Just dorks being dorks, M/M, They are really cute, thats it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizegato/pseuds/haizegato
Summary: Tommy is late. Which is weird for a Speedster. He was supposed to be at David's two hours ago but fall sleep.Things happen. Basically my friend challenge me to this Prompt: http://marbleaide.tumblr.com/post/146526875705/potrix-the-queerschlaeger and picked:You love me, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaticastike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticastike/gifts).



Tommy was running fast, running late. The irony of the situation was beyond funny. He was supposed to be at David's two hours ago but he had been partying till morning so he fell sleep.

"Fuck" he thought. "David's gonna be pissed".

 

 

He arrived to the apartment door and before he could even knock the door opened. He found himself with David's face, devoid of any emotion, the perfect pokerface. He swallowed hard.

"Look who is gracing us with his presence." Tommy stood there, still for the first time today.

"I'm sorry man, i felt sleep. I was partying last night and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Come in."

Tommy took a tentative step and Davis rolled his eyes. He grasped one of the speedster's jacket sleeve and pulled.

He saw lunch prepared, cold and waiting, still as delicious looking as it probably had been freshly made. He felt a pang of guilt raising up his stomach.

Tommy took his jacket off and hooked it at the coat stand. When David looked at him, he saw a slight spark of amusement in his eyes.

"You are wearing your T-shirt backwards. And unmatching shoes. My my, you are a _running_ mess."  He let a silent chuckle leave his lips.

Tommy felt relieve, "David is laughing, thank god" even if it was at his spense, nor that he minded, he was shameless to a fault.

"Well, at least I'm wearing some, I have to backtrack before leaving home. Had to shower and felt sleep naked~. "

David was now warming up the food with his back at him but he swore he saw his ears redden, or maybe it was his imagination.

He smirked to himself, and approached David to offer his help.

 

They sat down and started eating. "David, you still mad?" He tried to give his best puppy eyes.

David rose and eyebrow, amused by the question, a 'are you kidding me' written all over his face. He cracked up and smiled.

"What do you think, Tommy? Should I? And if I am what are you gonna do about it?"

The white haired boy's mind went to places right then and give his best chesire cat grin impersonation.

"Well I know of a few ways I get you to forgive me. You just have to ask."

There it was again. The slight blush on David's ears. He pulled his best innoccent stare at him. For a moment, he hoped the smart one could just _ask_. But David just laughed and kept eating, and he felt dissapointment flow over him, accompanied by a tingle of sadness.

He laughed it off, as he always did in this situations. If David notice something he didnt say anything.

 

After cleaning the plates, Tommy's punishment ("No speed Tommy"), they started disscusing which movie to pick, as they always did. He let David decide, so that they would watch one neither of them had watched. Not that it mattered anyway he would be thinking about other stuff during it.

David put on the movie, and in a second, too fast even for Tommy, he was sat next to him in the small sofa they often shared. They were knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder. The speedster felt a soft rush of fondness.

By the time the movie reached its peak, Tommy's eyes had closed due to tireness and warmth.

 

 

Green eyes flattered open, confused, in the dark. He was lying on the sofa covered by a blanket. He searched for David and when he didnt find it he got up.

"David?" He called while he looked around. He heard a soft humming coming from the balcony.

There he was with the moonlight playing with David's handsome profile while he watched the scenery. In a second he was next to him, startling him, making him slip his cup of coffee. He quickly grabbed it and put it on David's hands, fingers brushing.

He black boy turn his head and looked him in the eyes.

"The moon tonight is beautiful, isnt it?" he said.

Tommy stood silently blushing for no real reason, and answered without looking away:

"Yes, it is."

David smiled and left the cup on the table.

"Tommy." He took a step forward, "You" he hold his wrist softly and whispered into his ear "love me, right?"

If Tommy's heart didnt skip a beat when David grasped his wrist he surely did now, or it stopped.

He rested his head on his shoulder, took a deep breath and said:

"Yes".

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I wrote anything at all. If you see any mistakes just comment I'll try to correct it.


End file.
